


Another One Of Those Days

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: After The war probably, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Illnesses, LMAO, M/M, inadequate knowledge about the Lycia and Pherae rulings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “I can’t, give it to you.” Wolt admits, shaking slightly as he clutches the blanket further around him. “That’s why I told you I was out today, so I could recover without seeing you, and wouldn’t make you worry.”
Relationships: Roy & Wolt (Fire Emblem), Roy/Wolt (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Another One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, guess whose been playing fe6? This gal.
> 
> I've supported Wolt + Roy, A rank, and Lance for each of them, B rank. I've not finished the game yet, but I just had to write something for these two dumb childhood friends.
> 
> I feel like Lance's personality in this might be more inline with Alen's, but he died early for me (rip) so I don't know his character all that well!
> 
> Also, titles? Who is she? I was listening to cavetown, so yeah, that's why the title makes like, 0 sense. I had nothing though so...
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thanks for reading, and Enjoy!

“Lord Roy, what is your opinion on the matter?” A Nobleman asks from across the meeting table, and Roy snaps his attention to him. The man looks annoyed, posture rigid and eyes sharp.

“My apologises,” Roy makes an effort to sit straighter in his seat at head of the table. “Please, explain once more.”

Roy watches as the Nobleman bites his tongue. His eyes flick behind Roy briefly, glancing at where Lance is standing guard behind Roy, before coming back down and smiling insincerely. Roy can’t help but feel slightly unsettled at Wolt not being present, stood beside Lance as usual. Wolt has a calming presence, which always helps Roy feel more at ease when dealing with these tedious meetings.

“I was stating the benefits of expanding my area of influence. The farmland to the east and the beyond town is not fit under its current rulership. With her Lady being ill, it would be wise to give her lands over to some eligible, such as myself.”

Roy looks over to one of the empty seats at the table. He’s familiar with all the Nobles of Pharae, as part of his duty is to manage the lands; host regular meetings and address any concern the citizens may have. Unfortunately, that includes Nobles, greedy for more power and influence in the territory.

“I don’t believe that is wise,” Roy disagrees with the Noble, who narrows his eyes at him.

“And what would someone as young as yourself, know about ‘wisdom’?” The Noble shoots back, displeased at Roy’s answer.

Lance tenses in the peripheral of Roy’s vision, clearly about to intervene. The Nobleman looks over at the Knight. Roy shoots his hand up at Lance’s involvement, dismissing the action. Lance immediately takes a step backward.

“I would hope my years of study and tutelage can attribute to wisdom,” Roy says calmly, “Our current balance of land within Pharae is most appropriate. Any unnecessary changes would disrupt the lives of the citizens, as well as diminish power from capable hands. Should her situation get any worse, I will consider managing her responsibilities differently, however, we should merely pray for her Lady’s health and wellbeing for now. Updates from her personal cleric have been positive, so we will wait for her return.”

Roy takes a moment to let his words settle. “Will that be all?”

The Nobleman opens his mouth to protest, but the other Nobles in the room start talking amongst themselves, whilst generally nodding in agreement. He lowers himself in his chair, in defeat.

“That will conclude our meeting then,” Roy dismisses the Nobles, and stands to leave the room, his mind already elsewhere again. He walks out quickly, wanting to leave the stuffy room quickly. Lance follows behind him.

“Milord Roy,” Lance calls out, and Roy stops. He half turns towards the knight, letting his gaze wander out the window now that he doesn’t have to uphold a ‘proper’ manner. He looks out past the boundaries of the castle, taking in the sights of the fields, and woods just beyond.

Him and Wolt used to always sneak out into those woods; they knew them well. They would often go after training, bringing their weapons with them to train in secret. Wolt was a natural with a bow, even though he was hesitant in his shots, Roy was always confident they would hit the target; he was always right.

“Lord Roy?” Lance repeats, and Roy glances over at the knight, still waiting for permission to continue. He wishes people would just, talk to him, like a friend.

“Yes Lance,”

“You seem rather distracted today, Lord Roy.” He says, “Is everything alright?”

Roy nods, thinking back to a certain archer. Wolt isn’t here today, he sent Roy a message this morning, informing him that his duties have led him outside the castle, and won’t be around for a few days.

“Do you know what Wolt had to do?” Roy asks the Knight. “He just, left me a note, apologising for his absence.”

Lance answers simply, “Errands outside the castle, it will likely take him all day.”

Roy narrows his eyes at that, “His note said he’d be gone for several days.”

Lance’s eyes widen, and he stutters before amending his statement, “Of course, he’ll be away for several days.”

“What is his errand exactly? I never instructed anything of him, and he failed to mention.” Roy asks again.

“Oh, I.” Lance pauses, and Roy raises an eyebrow at that, “He, needed to go… And assess… the types of arrows, the local hunters were using.” Lance answers, nodding to confirm his statement. “Yes, the meat we received recently was bruised, and Wolt, being the most competent archer here, volunteered to assist them.”

Roy hums contemplatively, running the answer through his mind. It was obviously a lie. Though, he can’t understand why Lance would lie to him. He could order the answer out of him, but that would be abusing his power and Roy considers his friends as equals.

“Well, I hope he returns soon.” Roy says simply, and Lance seems to deflate in relief. It wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone else, but Roy has known him for years. Roy hides an amused smirk.

He stretches his arms above his head, before beginning to walk again.

“I’m going to take a walk before dinner,” Roy heads towards the staircase, to go to the gardens. “You are dismissed Lance, you must have other duties to attend to.”

“Yes, Milord. Thank you.” Lance bows his head, “Should you need anything, I’ll be in the weapons room.”

Roy waves casually, before taking the stairs down. He wanders outside, to get some fresh air. The evening sky is a beautiful orange, the sky almost cloudless. Night will be soon here, and it will be the first day in years he’s had, without seeing Wolt once.

He misses Wolt, he thinks sadly. They’ve been side-by-side for years, he can’t remember a day without him. He recently even got Wolt to stop calling him Lord Roy, instead just settling on Roy – that had been a long conversation.

He continues to walk the perimeter of the castle, going past the southern wing. He easily spots his bedroom balcony, and his eyes natural trail to the window a few rooms away; Wolt’s room. The window is closed, but a flicker of a light can be seen. Roy pauses his walk, and stares up at the window.

_A light is on?_

Before he can question it any further, the unmistakeable sight of green hair passes the window, and then the light disappears. Roy immediately changes his route, taking himself back inside the castle.

The route to Wolt’s room has been memorised since forever. Roy used to sneak into Wolt’s room during the night when he was younger, and he usually finds himself in the room nowadays, when he wants some semblance of peace.

The room is unmistakably Wolt’s, which is what Roy loves about the space. It’s minimal but has accumulated items throughout the years. His bedsheets are soft, the ones Nobility use. Roy, when he was younger, insisted on Wolt having expensive sheets; seeing as the heir spent most his time in his bed anyway.

He has maintenance equipment around; even though there is a dedicated space in the castle for weapon repairs. He keeps spare strings and varnishes in his room, Roy also noted sword polish once. Roy had trained with an excellently kept sword the next day.

Roy approaches the door, and knocks. He waits patiently until the door opens slightly, and the sight of unkempt green hair meets him.

“Hi Wolt,” Roy smiles, and Wolt’s eyes open in surprise, before tiredly falling with acceptance.

“Lo- Roy. Hello.” Wolt replies, opening the door wider now that he cannot hide.

“So,” Roy rocks back on his heels, “How was your errand?”

“It went-“ Wolt pauses, bringing his hand up to cover a yawn, “It went well.” Wolt leans his head against the door, his eyes half closing as he tries to keep his attention on the Lord.

“You seem quite tired,” Roy points out, noting the blanket wrapped around the other.

“Yes, It's been a long day, so I should probably rest.” Wolt goes to push himself away from the door, but sudden dizziness overtakes him. He sways where he stands, and Roy instantly walks over to him to steady him.

“Woah, it’s okay.” He mutters out, “I got you.”

“No, Roy, don’t come near me.” Wolt says, feebly pushing away from Roy. Roy lets his arms drop as Wolt takes a step back.

“Wolt?”

“I’m sorry, but you need to leave.” Wolt says again, standing so weakly that Roy’s heart drops at the sight. “The truth is, I’m ill.”

“Wolt, it’s okay. I’ll stay with you until you’re better. You’re going to be okay.” Roy tries to reassure him, but Wolt shakes his head.

“I can’t, give it to you.” Wolt admits, shaking slightly as he clutches the blanket further around him. “That’s why I told you I was out today, so I could recover without seeing you, and wouldn’t make you worry.”

Roy waits before answering, astonished at how much Wolt considers him. Even when he’s ill, he still puts Roy above all else.

“I apologise for not being of service today,” Wolt says, not bowing because that’s something else Roy forbid him from doing when it’s just them. “I wouldn’t be of use to you, in this condition. And you cannot be ill, you are my lord.”

“Wolt.” Roy steps forward, and reaches out for the man. He grabs his shoulders, looking at his glassy eyes, before pulling him into a hug. Wolt stands stiffly, too weak to protest.

“Wolt. I missed you today.” Roy tightens his arms around him, bringing a hand up to his hair, pulling his head down to his shoulder. “I don’t care if you’re ill, or if you’re ‘not of use to me’. I want nothing more then to be by your side. And if that means taking care of you when you’re ill, I still want to be with you.”

Roy feels as tiredness hits Wolt, as his weight slowly drops into Roy’s capable arms.

“And if I get ill, I would like nothing more than for you to be with me.”

Wolt nods his head, “I would do, of course Roy.”

Roy smiles. He realises an arm from Wolt, just reaching the door, and pushing it closed.

“How much sleep have you had today?” Roy asks quietly, stroking Wolt’s hair away from his face as Wolt lifts his head up.

“Little,” Wolt admits, “It’s been difficult to settle comfortably.”

Roy slowly leads them to the bed, “Let’s sleep now then, and we can have a late dinner together afterwards.”

“Roy-“ Wolt begins, but allows himself to be guided under the covers. Roy looks at him sharply, daring him to protest.

The words die, as Wolt finally accepts his fate.

“Thank you,” He opts for instead, and Roy smiles, satisfied. Roy lightly pushes Wolt over, and climbs into the bed himself. He immediately goes back to hugging Wolt, bringing him over to rest his head against Roy’s chest. Their legs tangle together, and Roy’s hand drifts up to play with his hair.

“You’re welcome, Wolt.”


End file.
